Mubaarak
The efreeti Mubaarak leads Yorick and Hunter through the streets of the City of Brass to the inner circle, and stops at a small plot of land where an ornate brass archway awaits. Removing a small charm from his pouch, he waves it across the threshold of the archway and a shimmering red portal appears. They step through the portal and arrive at Mubaarak's estate. Situated atop a large rocky platform hovering high above the magma seas of the Plane of Fire, the palace is constructed of marble and gold, with a bountiful garden of date and fig trees, and a fountain of fresh water and a statue of a kirin: an unusual aesthetic for an Efreeti. The party meets Mr. Pocha, Mubaarak's demon steward, and find Mubaarak quite hospitable. In the lounge they share stories, Mubaarak is quite pleased to explain that most of his great wealth are the spoils of war, as he was a powerful warlord in the Sultan's army and lead many campaigns against his enemies. Indeed the very palace they stand in once belonged to one of his fiercest opponents, a djiin named Shadhan, who remains imprisoned in the lower levels of the palace. Mubaarak also shares a few of the drinks in his collection: Faerie Dark, a drow creation that illumniates the drinker in faeire fire; Garnet, a wine made with crushed gemstones; Colinth Amber, a honey mead cooperative of dwarves and elves; and Molten Brew, a fire plane speciality made with elemental magma and Black Barley from the quasielemental plane of obsidian. Meanwhile in the City of brass, Isabella and Blackfist wonder where their friends have gone. They ask around in the galley quarter and eventually find the Flint and Steel, the bar where Hunter and Yorick met Mubaraak's azer sevants. They arrange with the bartender to be introduced to Mubaraak's servants on the next delivery.They meet Mr. Pocha the next day who takes them through the portal to the palace. Reunited, the party meets with Mubaraak once more hoping to be returned to the city. Unfortunately the greedy efreeti has other plans, and declares he intends to keep Hunter X as a specimen of the Maenad race. Despite the parties attempts to downplay hunter x's value, Mubaarak insists and Blackfist decides to let his fist do the talking, and battle breaks out. Blackfist and Hunter weather Mubaarak's rays of fire and swings from his mighty falchion, while yorick struggles free of Pocha's dominating gaze. Isabella transforms herself into a mighty silver dragon and tears apart azer guards and Mubaarak attempts to draw Hunter into a strange crystal ball he keeps at his side. With a pillar of smoke and flame Mubaarak teleports just outside the entrance of the palace while a heavy rumbling begins to shake the estate. The sound of titanic footfalls ring out while a massive black hand grabs on to the lip of the platform. Pulling itself up is a gigantic creature with black skin and veins of magma, and a firey mane of hair. It brings it's red hot greatsword forward and begins to march towards the palace...